1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door handle assembly, and, more particularly, to a spindle assembly with a captive spring for use in a door handle assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Door handle assemblies have long been available that include a door handle, e.g., knob or lever, for operating a door latch mechanism. The door handle includes, for example, an operator portion and a shank. Included in the door handle assembly is a coupling, which may include two or more loose parts, that connects the door handle shank to the door latch mechanism.
Split-hub latches are used, wherein each hub portion of the split hub rotates independently of the other hub portion to operate the latch bolt of the door latch mechanism. In some designs, two separate spindles are used to independently operate each of the two hub portions, with each spindle being driven by a separate operator, e.g., door handle or lever. Such an arrangement, however, may be difficult to assemble due to the multiple loose parts.